His Girlfriend
by lilyqueen777
Summary: Gordo has a secret girlfriend, and his cousin is trying to help him, so Lizzie won't find out. MG, one sided: KG and LG. LOC. my first MG! Challenge fic entry.
1. Prologue: The Scheme of things

* * *

Disclaimer: Gordo and the gang are in high school. Daphne is Gordo's cousin (from the story Wake Me Up On the Inside) and this is a fic answering to a challenge fic. I will never ever own Lizzie McGuire disney owns it, and I only own Daphne.

Challenge requirement by HilaryJoJo:

-Gordo must be dating Miranda but Lizzie must not know about it at the beginning  
-When Lizzie finds out about Miranda and Gordo's relationship, she must get jealous  
-Lizzie and Miranda must have a HUGE fight  
-Gordo must need a lot of help  
-Can be a one-shot

* * *

**His Girlfriend**

_Prologue: The Scheme of things_

Daphne Gordan, couldn't help but listen to her cousin more carefully, and noticed that he was saying Miranda a lot.

"So Miranda and I wanted to go to a movie with Lizzie, but Lizzie couldn't go. I wish things were back to normal" said Gordo.

"Gordo, this is high school, and people change" replied Daphne.

"I know I need to go catch up with Mr. Pretts, about my lab report" said Gordo, who probably got an A- and wanted to change his grade.

Daphne couldn't help but feel sorry for Gordo, he and Lizzie went out from 9th grade till the end of last year (junior year). Seems like the relationship was good, but doomed till the end.

Daphne headed to her next class with her buddies, Claire and Kate, and couldn't help but wonder why Gordo kept saying Miranda.

'Maybe it's nothing' thought Daphne. But a cruel smile formed on her face and she wondered 'where Gordo kept his journal maybe that will give me the answer.'

"What's going on?" asked Kate. She wanted to know the latest gossip or something…

"Nothing, I just have a plan to get two people together, and I need your help…" said Daphne.

* * *

Next time: what will Daphne learn about in Gordo's journal, will Kate help, and most importantly why is Gordo talking a lot about Miranda…

* * *


	2. The Very Secret Journal of David Gordon

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Very Secret (or not so secret) of David Gordon's Journal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Disney channel does.

* * *

It was very funny to Daphne that her cousin, kept a secret Journal. And she even got Kate along to go back to her house in order to find the Journal. 

_2 hours earlier…_

"What do you mean bring two people together?" asked Kate, while walking into their Home Economics class.

"Well I have a hunch, but I think Gordo might have a crush on Miranda Sanchez" replied Daphne was an evil smirk that she learned from Claire and Kate.

"How do you know this?" asked Kate. She really wanted to know if this is true.

"Oh, this morning he couldn't stop talking about Miranda. He was like that when he was going out with Lizzie" replied Daphne.

"Do you have proof" asked Kate.

"No. But I need to get a hold of Gordo's journal" replied Daphne.

"So let's get it now, we can easily skip P.E. and we have a free after that, and no we won't get caught, by sides we are seniors, nothing will happen, I swear" said Kate.

"I thought you wouldn't help" said Daphne (very shocked with what Kate was saying).

"What makes you say that?" asked Kate.

"I know you Kate, and I know you have a crush on Gordo" replied Daphne.

"That was so last year, by sides, don't you think Danny is hotter?" replied Kate.

"I guess so!" Daphne said, just trying to get Kate away from the fact that Danny wasn't that cute…or hot.

* * *

_Present_

"I found his journal" said Daphne…flipping through the pages.

"I found the gold mine, and you will never guess that Gordo was dating Miranda, and his first date is today!" said Daphne, finding the page she needed.

"He needs help" said Kate.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Daphne.

"He needs Lizzie to not find out, and his clothes are not cute" said Kate; she was looking through Gordo's clothes in the closet.

"Don't you think that's private, and what are you two doing in my room?" asked a very angry looking Gordo.

"We need to help you" said Daphne "we need to make sure that Lizzie can never find out about you going out with her best friend Miranda."

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Gordo.

"It's a number one rule in girl's rules of dating other guys. Best friends should not date exes" said Kate "and you need a make over, your clothes are horrible."

"I don't need help-" Gordo started saying.

"-Oh, yes you do!" Daphne said while interrupting Gordo.

"First, we need to make sure your first date runs smooth, without Lizzie interference, ok Gordo?" asked Daphne.

"Alright" said Gordo. He was ready for whatever the girls could possible handle, especially since Kate pulled out very small pants that was hiding in the closet, and looked at other shirts to go for the perfect outfit that Gordo could wear.

"When and where are you meeting Miranda?" asked Daphne

"At The Shack at 7:30 PM" replied Gordo, while putting on a red shirt.

"Ok we are following you there and make sure that Lizzie won't see you ok" replied Daphne.

All Gordo could do would nod, since he was very embarrassed by the fact that Kate was trying to dress him up. Why could his shirt and jeans not be enough?

* * *

Next time: Gordo's date at the Shack (the hot spot for teens), a run in with Lizzie (Uh-oh!), a huge fight (I wonder with who?), and other embarrassing things for Gordo.

* * *


End file.
